


Night in the city (Undertale One-Shot)

by kave_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Gen, Money, Sans - Freeform, Thief, Underswap Sans (Undertale), bag - Freeform, dust - Freeform, rob - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing
Summary: Sans had been fired. While walking home he meets someone..(lol)
Relationships: ClassicBerry
Kudos: 12





	Night in the city (Undertale One-Shot)

It was dark in the city, and Sans was walking home. He had been fired and was pretty pissed. He hated walking in the dark because it was unsettling, but his boss didn’t give him much of a choice. Apparently Sans had been doing less than average and it was “unacceptable”. There weren’t a lot of cars out, so that meant people were going faster than usual. How was he going to tell Papyrus about this? Would he have to move in with him again? Sans got rid of those thoughts, he would have to deal with that later.

He looked around after hearing a sound. He swore he heard someone walking behind him.

Sans ignored it and turned the corner. He was almost home, when he heard the footsteps again. This was just one of the downsides of living in the city. Anything could happen at night. He clenched his phone in his front pocket. He was prepared in case anything bad happened. 

Sans thought he was safe since the footsteps had stopped. He saw his apartment building in the distance and walked a little slower, trying to prepare for what his roommate would say. He had been living with his roommate for a year and they seemed to care a lot about his well-being. Probably because he was the only “family” they had left. 

Suddenly, he was pulled into the alleyway. A gun was pointed at his head. Sans looked and saw it was another skeleton, about the same height who looked rather similar to him. They had multi-coloured eyes and had their hood up. “Give me the bag, I won’t hesitate to shoot if you move.” they said. Sans didn’t know how to react, so he just froze. “I said give me the bag!”. They grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Sans was still holding tightly to the bag. The skeleton was irritated with him. 

He got up and started running, turning corners to try and get away from them. They chased Sans and made sure he was always in their sight. He was getting tired of running, he saw a door and went through it. Inside it looked like a storage room of some sort. Sans went to a corner and hid behind some boxes. They came into the building. “Oi, where’d you go?!” Sans was practically in tears. He just wanted to go home, he would rather be yelled at then have this happen. 

Eventually they left and Sans came out from hiding. He walked out of the building and looked around to make sure they really left. When he was walking home, he saw a group of police cars. They were arresting the skeleton who had tried to rob him. Sans saw him drop a note. He walked over and picked the note up. He read what it said.

“Dust,

Hi, I have a job for you. I want you to help me find someone. He works at _________ and lives at _______________. He owes me something. Think you can do that for me? Thanks in advance.

-Blue”


End file.
